


Holding Hands

by bubbly_turtle333



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Chalant, Dick Grayson is Robin, Movie Night, Team Bonding, Young Justice Season 1, Young Love, but i really like the ship so here we are, i don’t even like this, they’re both 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbly_turtle333/pseuds/bubbly_turtle333
Summary: Just a short drabble that I wrote forever ago.Prompt: Holding Hands
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Holding Hands

Friday night was movie night at Mount Justice.

Every Friday.

However, despite the fact that it had been for months, Robin still forgot almost every single week.

Or, more accurately, “forgot.”

So, when the zeta beam announced his arrival at five minutes to eight, the team was surprised to say the least.

Everyone was sitting in the living room with popcorn and soda, bundled up in blankets and just about to pick a movie.

Connor and M’gann were snuggled up on the loveseat, Kaldur was in an armchair on the opposite side of the room, Zatanna and Artemis were sharing the couch centered in front of the TV, and Wally was sitting on the floor leaning his back against it.

“Rob?” Kid Flash’s voice held more excitement than a kid on Christmas morning.

“The one and only,” the Boy Wonder replied as he strolled into the room.

“Sorry I’m late, Joker broke out of Arkham. Again.” Robin continued as he landed heavily on the couch next to Zatanna in the spot she had just moved over to make.

“We’re surprised you’re even here at all, Boy Forgetful,” Artemis joked while reaching around Zatanna’s back to ruffle Robin’s messy black hair.

“Have you decided on a movie yet?” He changed the subject while swatting Artemis’s hand away.

“I was thinking maybe Harry Potter? Connor and Kaldur haven’t seen it,” M’gann offered in response.

“Ugh. Seriously? A movie about magic? They get literally everything wrong!” Zatanna groaned dramatically.

“Which is what makes them so funny to watch. Come on Zee, it’ll be fun!” Robin grinned while gently nudging Zatanna’s arm with his elbow.

“Fine, I guess. Let’s watch Harry Potter. But if someone says abracadabra, I’m out.” Everyone nodded in agreement and soon Wally had the opening sequence of the Philosophers Stone playing.

It was clear that the eerie opening music was putting Zatanna on edge from the way her shoulders tensed, and without thinking Robin grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it.

Craving comfort, Zatanna held on to his hand without even realizing it. At least, not until twenty minutes in when Harry and Hagrid were wandering around Diagon Alley and they’re hands were still interlaced. 

However, instead of letting go immediately when she realized like Robin expected her to, she merely shifted so that they’re hands were sitting comfortably in her lap, where she intended them to stay for the rest of the movie, much to a certain little bird’s delight.

If anyone happened to glance over during the movie and notice, they didn’t mention it.

After all, was anyone really surprised?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even really like this but I wrote it a while ago and felt like I should post it so here we are


End file.
